Life After Loss
by caskett-41319xo
Summary: Based off an anonymous tumblr prompt on Castlefanficprompts: "Post 6x23 Beckett goes home after a week/weeks of searching for Castle and finding nothing, she realises she's pregnant."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; based of a tumblr prompt "**Post 6x23 Beckett goes home after a week/weeks of searching for Castle and finding nothing, she realises she's pregnant." **thank-you to the person who came up with this idea. I had a lot of fun writing this even if it was after midnight and my brain was extremely tired. This idea just wouldn't leave my head and it was my first time writing a fanfic so I really hope you like it. **

**I only really plan on having this as a one-shot but if you guys like it enough, I'd be open to writing it multi-chapter.**

**Please leave me a review the end and tell me how you think I did. Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms, I'd love tips on how to improve my writing as I plan on writing many more stories.**

**I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Weeks. Five to be precise.

That was how long Beckett had spent searching the Hamptons for any indication possible that Castle was still alive. The man she loved eternally. Her one and done. The love of her life. The man that if everything had gone to plan she would be married to right now; how she was still managing to stand straight was a mystery to her. Her mind spent so much time wandering back and forth through the abyss of darkness and gloom that seemed tor form after the events of that terrible day. Alexis and Martha were horribly inconsolable when she told them, she didn't know what to do she had held Alexis tight to her chest and rocked her as if she were a 5 year old girl who had fallen on the school playground.

Alexis had insisted on helping in the search and Beckett had no objections. Who was she to deny her the chance to help in the search for her father. In fact she was exceptionally thankful that Alexis had offered to help look. She had grounded her during those 5 weeks, had given her a reason to continue living. They may not have gotten on so well in the past but all of the hard feelings were left behind, they had been each others rock during the last few weeks. Alexis had made sure Kate had eaten and Kate made sure Alexis had gotten some sleep.

Martha however had gone into a shell of her own for the first few weeks, staying curled up in bed or on the couch for hours on end. Her son had been the one thing she'd had constant throughout her life, he had given her her beautiful granddaughter. He had put up with her intense craziness throughout his life and she would be forever grateful to him for that. She didn't want to have to acknowledge the fact he was no longer going to be there for her all of the time but instead of offering to assist in looking for him in the Hamptons, Martha had gone back home to New York and set up an appeal from there, she was more useful there and waiting at the loft in case he suddenly appeared at the door one day. As much as Martha loved Alexis and Kate she couldn't bring her self to be around them, she always dealt with trauma on her own and that wasn't going to change now.

* * *

The ominous click of the key in the lock seemed to echo on forever as Beckett turned the key to open the door to the loft. The place where she first made love to Richard Castle oh so long ago. All of the times they had simply curled up on the couch with a glass of wine and watched a movie, usually a superhero one but sometimes Castle compromised and it was a romcom. It was going to be incredibly tough to stay here, to sleep in their bed and to be surrounded by everything that reminded her of him but she had to do it. She could stay in her old apartment she supposes but there isn't a spare room for Alexis and there was no way she was leaving her alone in the loft, or leaving he alone ever again. Period.

She hated that she'd had to leave the Hamptons, leave her search for Rick there. But as Captain Gates had pointed out they were getting nowhere and she would be more useful in New York doing her job. She knew that Castle wasn't dead she just had a feeling, so did Alexis, Martha, Espo, Ryan and Lanie, they all collectively agreed there was no way that Richard Castle was dead. The absence of a burnt body in the remnants of his car all but confirmed there theory that he had been kidnapped. They would find him, she knew they would.

Kate really didn't like the fact it had taken a situation like this to strengthen the bond between herself and Alexis but she was glad they were as close as they were now. They definitely needed each other right now, and if Kate's gut feeling was right she would really need to speak to Alexis soon but first she needed to find out for certain what her fate would be.

* * *

"Hey Lex I'm just going out to the store, do you want anything?" Beckett shouted up the stairs to Alexis, who'd gone to dump her bags in her room.

"I don't think so Kate, thanks anyway. But if I think of anything I can call you right?" _**Or if I just need you for no other reason than to hear your voice.**_ Beckett understood what the tone in Alexis' voice had meant and who was she to deny her almost step-daughter that.

"Of course sweetie, whenever you want, you know that." Beckett reassured the girl before grabbing her bag and stalking through the door to the nearest drug store.

* * *

Paparazzi, right, she'd forgot the media knew about Castle's disappearance, but seriously? Outside their apartment building, harassing her as she walked out the door, she didn't need this and they better not follow her and get wind of what she was about to buy from the drug store. That really wouldn't help matters.

Quickly turning the corner on to the next street were the store would be she tried her best to lose the paparazzi, and she succeeded, ducking into the doorway of the store the baseball cap firmly placed on her head almost covering her eyes, she went over to the aisle she knew the pregnancy tests were and grabbed three. _**Better safe than sorry. **_

She knew just having one test would neither confirm nor deny her suspicions and she needed more than one in order to be certain. Paying for the items and depositing them in her bag away from prying eyes, she quickly stepped out onto the side walk and made her way anxiously back to the loft.

* * *

As soon as Kate had fought her way through the crowd of paparazzi outside the apartment building entrance and made her way to the elevator, she stepped over the threshold of the loft and headed straight for the bathroom, no need to waste any time. Peeing on the sticks was simple, the waiting for three minutes was killing her though she needed to know and she needed to know now.

Finally after what felt like forever the alarm on her phone beeped and Beckett slowly but surely made her way across the bedroom in the bathroom where she had left the sticks and hesitantly turned them over.

* * *

Positive. All three of them were positive. Oh god. What was she going to do. She couldn't handle being pregnant with Castles child without having Castle there to help her. She was ecstatic this is what she had wanted for so long. There was no doubt about it, but she was scared and worried she couldn't raise a child alone. She needed Castle to help her, guide her, calm her, love her.

But first she needed to find Alexis and tell her the news. She really didn't know what to expect from her, she just hoped the reaction wasn't a terrible one.

_**Time to throw yourself in head first Beckett, you can do it. Everything will be okay, Alexis will be happy about it and you'll find Rick. Nothing to worry about. **_

Except there's everything to worry about. But she had to be strong for Castle's child that she was carrying, no matter what she was going to make sure he had the best life possible for them. She was terrified of being a mother, she was always going to rely on Castle's expertise when she fell pregnant and had their child but she wasn't going to have that.

It was that thought that caused Beckett to slump to the floor in the bathroom and allow the tears to flow freely.

She needed Castle back and she needed him now.

* * *

_please review, it would really mean a lot:)_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; I am so unbelievably overwhelmed with the response the the last chapter that I decided I could simply not, not carry this story on, as I don't have this story planned out due to it originally only being a one shot it may take me a while to update until I have chapters banked. I finish school next Friday so there will probably be one more update before then and then they should become frequent after that. **

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews, follows and favourites that I received for this story, I would have never in a million years have expected that so it was great to wake up yesterday morning to over 50 emails form . This chapter is relatively short as I just wanted to give you something else to tide you over until I could start posting long story filled chapters. Please review and tell me what you liked about the chapter/story so far I love reading your opinions. Now I think I've waffled on long enough so enjoy!**

* * *

_It was that thought that caused Beckett to slump to the floor in the bathroom and allow the tears to flow freely._

_She needed Castle back and she needed him now._

"Beckett, Kate, Kaaaaate," Alexis' excessively loud knocking on the door of the bathroom arose Kate from her slumber, she stood up stretching out all of the muscles, working out the kinks and knots that had formed whilst she slept on the bathroom floor. How long had it been? She had no clue, maybe Alexis could shed some light on the situation. _**Crap, Alexis is still knocking on the door.**_

Stumbling over towards the door Beckett stopped at the mirror and quickly fixed herself so she looked at least a little bit presentable, and then carried on towards the door. Slowly but surely she unlocked the door and came face to face with a rather panicky looking Alexis. "Jeeze Kate, you gave me a fright I thought you'd knocked yourself unconscious or something, you've been in here since you got back two hours ago!"

"Sorry sweetie, I just fell asleep on the floor. Come here you look like you need a hug," Kate grabbed hold of her should-be-step-daughter and pulled her in to a tight hug slowly drawing circles on her back with her hand. Not thinking to comment on the answer to her earlier question to herself.

"Oh god Kate, don't ever do that to me again, you scared me so much I didn't know what had happened... Wait have you been crying?" the red-head suddenly noticed the puffiness and redness of Beckett's eyes and really needed to know what had happened. "C'mon lets go sit on the couch I've got something I need to tell you."

Still wrapped in each others arms Beckett and Alexis made their way from the bathroom, through Castle's untouched and still very messy, just as it had been left, office. Once they were both seated on the couch Beckett started to wring her hands and squeezed her eye's shut. She was nervous and there was no doubt about it, it was showing. She had to get it out there in an ordered fashion so as not to freak Alexis out too much. However, her brain had other plans and she soon found herself sprouting her news as if it were vomit, hardly making sense and turning sour as time went on. "I'm pregnant Alexis, you're going to have a sibling, you're going to be a big sister"

Shock. That was the first emotion that Beckett registered flicking across Alexis' face, then anger, regret, sadness and finally the one she had been hoping for, happiness. A huge beaming smile graced the red-heads face and Beckett felt herself grinning back. "I know your dad is still missing and everything is hectic at the minute and this baby probably has the worst timing in the world, but I'm so happy that I'm pregnant and I really don't want you to hate me for that" Beckett explained herself to the girl, she deserved that at least after everything that had happened to her.

"I am truly happy for you Kate and I know how excited my dad will be when he gets home and hears this news, we just need to find him and everything will be perfect. I, however, am not going to lie to you, this did come as a bit of a shock and as much as I am happy for you I think I may a minute or two to process this news as you did kind of vomit it on me there."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that I was planning how to say it in my head and it kind of just escaped my mouth."

"Well, it looks like we have so much preparing to do, we need to buy diapers, a pram, a cot, oh and we need to redecorate one of the guest rooms so it can be the baby's nursery." Alexis jumped off the couch to grab a notepad and pen to jot down what they needed to get for the baby and where they needed to get it from. "oh and we'll need to get neutral coloured clothes oh and toys need to be for both genders..."

"Alexis honey, as much as I love that you are excited for this and you're willing to help me plan and buy the things I need for the baby, because lord knows I'm going to need all the help I can get, I'm only about seven or eight weeks pregnant so we've got loads of time yet." Beckett tried to calm the eager teenager before she got lost in her own little world that no one could bring her out of.

"Oh okay, sorry Beckett" Alexis seemed deflated by Beckett's comments so she decided that to reassure the girl she needed to do something and fast.

"But..we could always go and pick out some toys now, we just need to hide from the paparazzi so they don't get wind of this."

"Yay okay I'll go and get a disguise now, we'll meet back here in ten minutes then go." Alexis threw herself off the couch and up the stairs leaving Beckett giggling in her wake.

Beckett couldn't help the giggle she let out at that, she truly loved this girl with all of her heart and didn't know what she would have done without her.

* * *

_Please review:)_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Okay so I lied about not posting before next week but it's just after midnight and maths revision is boring me so decided to write this chapter for you guys. I'm writing this on my shockingly terrible phone so I apologise in advance for any mistakes make, I will do my best to fix them all. Once again thank you so much for all of the reviews, favourites and follows they mean so much to me so thank you thank you thank you!**

**Disclaimer; I forgot to post a disclaimer in the last two chapters but as you probably guessed I don't own Castle, if I did I'd probably be writing season 7 now and not fanfiction.**

The buzzing of Kate's alarm woke her from her fitful sleep, she had yet to have a full undisturbed night of sleep since Castle's disappearance those 5 long weeks ago. Suddenly as if a force was pulling her, Beckett found herself running to the bathroom and throwing up in the toilet as the wave of morning sickness rushed over her. Between the nightmares and morning sickness - _which by the way was most definitely not confined to just the morning_ - she had probably had around 2 or 3 hours of sleep in the night.

She had enjoyed her weekend, her and Alexis had spent saturday browsing the baby section of as many toy stores in the city of New York as they could and then spent Sunday going over any notes they had on Castle's disappearance to see if they had missed anything or any new clues popped up as to where he may be. But nothing was found and they had both felt deflated and decided to call it a night around 10 as Alexis was due to start school again the next day and Beckett had work to attend. Killers to catch and all that.

Truth is Beckett really didn't enjoy her job as much as she used to when she had Castle spinning the most irrational and annoying theories anybody would ever think of next to her. Though as much as she hated to admit it, they had always brightened her day and she could do with a whole lot of brightening recently. The prospect of having to tell Captain Gates about her newly discovered pregnancy was daunting but Beckett wanted to keep the news between her and Alexis for a little while, at least until dinner when she would tell Martha and Lanie together.

It was Alexis' idea to invite them both over for a dinner and to share the news then. "Easier to break it to them together than separately" Alexis had said and Kate had done nothing but agree, Martha would probably cry and want to leave and return to her newly purchased apartment and Lanie, as much as her best friend would disagree, Kate knew she regarded Castle as one of her closest friends so would be hit rather hard by the news.

Then there was the boys, she needed to tell them but that would have to be thought about at another time as she was going to be late for work if she didn't get her rear in to gear sometime soon. Sighing Beckett pushed herself off the ground and quickly shed her clothes stepping in to the warm stream of water now pouring from the shower making quick work of washing herself and getting changed into her work clothes.

Stepping into the living room the fresh aroma of coffee reached her nostrils, and Beckett strolled into the kitchen to see a freshly brewed decaf coffee sat waiting for her next to a quickly scribbled note from Alexis telling her to kick ass in work and that she's see her later. What would she do without that girl, she even remembered Beckett couldn't drink regular coffee whilst she was pregnant and made her a decaf one instead. Slowly stepping into her signature heels Beckett grabbed her bag and stepped out of the loft, locking the door behind her and making her way down to the parking garage where her car was.

Beckett took solace in the norm of parking her car by the precinct and stepping out without being hounded by waiting paparazzi. Maybe they've given up she thought and walked through the sunshine to the door of the precinct, nodding to the officer on duty as she passed the desk and stepped into the waiting elevator.

Stepping out of the elevator into the bullpen a fresh wave of nausea hit Beckett and she had to hold herself together as she made a beeline for the ladies room, only to be stopped by Ryan as he announced that they had a body drop and they all needed to get out there ASAP. _**Oh lord, looks like I'm not throwing up my breakfast just yet. **_

"Alright Lanie, what we got?"

"Jenny Marin, 30 year old female, cause of death seems to be the stab wound to her heart but I'll confirm that when I get her back to the morgue."

"Alright thanks Lanie, Ryan what we got in the surrounding area?" Ryan and Esposito started sprouting of all the details of the crime scene they had so far, whilst Beckett listened intently taking in everything she could in order to get justice for their vic.

Five hours later and Beckett was stood in front of the murder board taking down everything to do with the Jenny Marin murder, the case was pretty open and shut, the ex-boyfriend had done it in a jealous rage when Jenny had moved on with someone new. He had rolled pretty easily when took into interrogation and faced with all the incriminating evidence, she wishes all cases were this easy to solve, she wishes Castle's disappearance was this easy to solve.

"Hey Lex, how's your day been?" Beckett enquired as she stepped in to the loft after completing her paperwork and leaving the precinct. "It was alright thanks Kate, I haven't really missed much and what I have missed I've pretty much caught up on today anyway so I didn't have too bad of a day." Alexis half-heartedly smiled at Kate after telling her about her lessons in the day.

"That's great! But you know I wasn't really asking about your lessons" Beckett raised an eyebrow at the girl, knowing she was avoiding what was really meant by the question and that could only mean one thing.

"Well you know, a few people stared, sympathetic looks all around, whispers as I walked past, nothing I can't handle, at least my friends are being normal to my face, they're the only ones I care about." Alexis looked toward the floor sadly, she had never taken kindly to pity and she wasn't about to start now, if only something more interesting would happen so everyone at school would stop talking about her.

"As long as no one's harassing you and you can handle what is happening, although you know I'm happy to send private security into school with you to beat up anyone who looks at you even remotely different from what's normal, but you know just let me know what you're comfortable" Beckett had gotten what she was aiming for with the remark about private security as Alexis' face broke out into a grin and she simply shook her head before moving around to sit more comfortably on the couch.

"I'm going to cook lasagna for when your grams and Lanie come round is that alright with you?" Beckett asked Alexis' after stepping out of her bedroom after putting on more comfortable clothes before she could cook for later, she get changed into something more appropriate for dinner with guests once the food was mostly cooked.

"Yeah that's fine, I'm just going to go upstairs and get ready, then I'll take over when I'm done so you can get changed, we've got about an hour until Grams and Lanie get here so we should be good on timing."

Beckett simply nodded at the red head before she started pulling pans and dishes out the cupboard in order to start the Lasagna, it was always her favourite thing to cook and it was Castle's favourite of hers.

"Kate, they're here" Alexis bellowed through the loft as she opened the door to reveal both Martha and Lanie stood there, Martha dressed in one of her extravagant outfits that suited her so well, compared to Lanie's jeans and a nice blouse she had opted to wear to the casual dinner at her friends house.

Alexis had chosen a dark blue dress covered in small sunflowers that she had bought over 3 months ago but had never had a chance to wear and what better time than now. She took the bottle of wine that Lanie offered her and ushered both their guests toward the dining table so they could start their dinner as soon as Kate joined them.

"So Alexis honey, how have you been?" Lanie asked Alexis as she and Kate served the dishes of lasagna to their guests. "I'm doing okay, Lanie, really" she emphasised as she caught the sceptical raising of the ME's eyebrow "I miss my dad a lot but having Kate here really helps and I see Grams enough that I don't have to think about it as much as I would if I were alone."

"And you Kate darling, how are you doing?" Martha joined the conversation as both Kate and Alexis joined the table and everybody started eating.

Swallowing her first bite of lasagna and savouring the taste Beckett took a deep breath, composing herself before replying to Martha's question. "I'm better than I was, nothing really makes it easier though, but like Alexis said us both being here together is helping, I miss Rick so much it hurts everyday but I still hold hope in my heart that one day he will return to us one day" Taking another deep breath, Beckett muttered to herself "preferably sometime in the next eight months though." The raised eyebrows from both her bestfriend and almost-mother-in-law told her she hadn't said the end of her sentence as quietly as she had intended.

"Is there something you want to share with the group detective" Of course Lanie was the one to call her up on it though, although by the look on her face Lanie already knew, who was she kidding Beckett knew Lanie knew she was a medical examiner after all she probably knew what to look for when it came to these things.

"Erm.. Well...actually hm yes I suppose there is an alternative motive to this dinner, I urm have something I need to tell you both." Alexis reached across the table squeezed Kate's hand and gave her a reassuring nod encouraging her to tell them the news.

"I'm pregnant" Beckett beamed across the table to Alexis before registering the grin on her best friends face and then, the anger on Martha's face, before the older woman quickly got up and stalked toward the bathroom red faced and not at all looking like she was happy for Kate.

_**Oh lord so many more problems just arose.**_

**Please review, it would make my day:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; first off, I am so so unbelievably sorry that this chapter took so long for me to get up but I had the last of my 17 exams last week **_(Wooooooo) _**and I finished high school on Friday so I now have three months before I start college so updates should be soooo much quicker and regular. Secondly, I'd also like to apologise for how badly written and set out the last chapter was, I wrote it half asleep in desperation to get it up for you guys so didn't really read over it properly, so I am so very sorry for that! I'll make sure to re-read my chapters properly in future!**

**I hope this chapter answers any of the questions you guys posted in the reviews. Also I am totally loving the response to this story, it kinda makes my day all whole and special getting emails from FF.**

**Disclaimer; huh. I wish.**

**Also I would really like to know, what do you guys think/how do you feel about Marlowe stepping down?!**

* * *

_**"I'm pregnant" Beckett beamed across the table to Alexis before registering the grin on her best friends face, then the anger on Martha's face, before the older woman quickly got up and stalked toward the bathroom red faced and not at all looking like she was happy for Kate.**_

**_Oh lord so many more problems just arose._**

* * *

**"****I'll go and talk to Grams, I'm sure there's a reason she looked so angry." Alexis told a stunned and slightly upset Kate as she sat staring in the direction that Martha had taken off in. **

**"****Uh, uh okay, just...I'll follow you in 5 minutes if you're not already back out here. Oh and thanks Lex." Kate stuttered towards the teenager. She really did value her help in this matter.**

**"****Hey c'mon Kate we'll clean up the table and then you can go and speak to Martha." Lanie decided now was the best time for her to step in and help to calm her best friends nerves, that she was 100% sure had shot up to ridiculous levels that would certainly not be good for the baby.**

**"****O...okay, thanks for all your help Lanie!" Kate replied whilst quickly shuffling towards the kitchen with the forgotten dishes from the dinner that had taken a dramatic turn, most probably for the worst but heck who even knew everything was messed up these days.**

* * *

**When Alexis entered her father's now barely used office the first thing that caught her eye was the sight of her usually strong and perfectly composed grandmother rocking herself back and forth, whilst crying in her sons 'writing chair'. Walking over towards her as quietly as she could so as not to startle her obviously upset Grandmother, Alexis reached out and gently started to rub Martha's back in an act of comfort, much like her father would do for her when she was upset. "Hey Grams, what's got you so upset? I thought Kate being pregnant would be a good thing, I mean...I know that Dad is still missing and it makes it harder to accept he may never see his second child grow up but we can't lose faith in the abilities of all his friends to find him. They will I know it, I can feel it." Trying to comfort her grandmother had caused Alexis' voice to break in desperation and the tears to start flowing. She really, really missed her dad.**

* * *

**Five minutes passed whilst the pair sat and comforted each other, the sound of sobs slowly getting less frequent and it was at that point that Beckett chose to enter her fiancé's office. The corners of her mouth involuntarily turning up at the adorable if not slightly upsetting scene that greeted her – Martha and Alexis curled up together in Castle's chair – she couldn't help the overwhelming need to simply wrap her arms around the pair and comfort them as best she could, but alas that was not going to happen as suddenly Alexis noticed her presence and shifted her body towards Kate before standing and removing herself from Martha's embrace, before sauntering slowly towards Beckett and whispering in her ear "from what I gathered she's not angry at you, just talk to her, everything will be fine," and with a parting squeeze of Beckett's shoulder Alexis was out of the room and speaking to Lanie about something or other. Watching Alexis cross the room had gotten Beckett lost in her thoughts, it happened often whenever she looked at her fiancés daughter. She couldn't help but wonder what Castle would think of her and Alexis becoming like two peas in a pod, she couldn't help but wonder what Castle would think of the pregnancy. Who was she kidding she knew what he would think, he'd be ecstatic and probably uncontrollably buying new toys and everything needed for a nursery. **

**"****Katherine, darling come sit here with me, I think we need to have a chat," Kate was broken from her reverie by the sound of Martha's voice across the room on the sofa. ****_When did she move there? Not important now Beckett, pull yourself together and get over there._**

**Carefully placing herself so that she could still see Martha, Beckett pulled her knees to her chest and gripped tightly, she had absolutely no clue where this conversation would take her, so decided the support of her grip around her knees may be essential.**

**Seconds passed before Martha took a deep breath and began to explain her problems to her should-be-daughter-in-law. "I know I've been distant and I know that I should have been here more for you and for Alexis, but I can't do it, I'm not a person who shares her feelings very often I'm more of a person who acts them out. But I've begun to realise that shutting myself away from my family is not helping at all and I need to change that." **

**Kate's heart swelled with so much pride and happiness when Martha referred to her as her family. Despite the momentary pause as Martha allowed Beckett to process what she had said, she trundled on attempting to get to the main focus of her story. "I know my reaction to your news was not the reaction you were hoping for, you must know I didn't mean it in that way, I'm truly happy that you are expecting a child. It is fabulous news. I just got angry because Richard couldn't be here to tell me as well, and I don't mean that you should have waited until Richard was home, I just wish he never had to have gone missing so that you could have found out the news together and announced it together." Tears were now making fresh tracks down Martha's face and Kate could see she truly meant what she was saying and she was truly happy about the baby that would be gracing them with their presence in roughly seven months.**

**"****I wish Rick was here with me too Martha, nothing would make me any happier than to have shared the news with you whilst Rick was by my side. However, unfortunately at the moment that isn't possible no matter how much I would love it to be, I know that just like you my dad will be upset at the thought of me telling him without Rick there, especially as he loves him as if he were his own son, I am working my hardest as are the rest of the team at the precinct to try and find Rick and I know that where ever Rick is he will be trying his hardest to get a message to us so I have no doubt that we will find him and I truly hope we do soon, I can't imagine going through this pregnancy without him, I need him to hold my hair when I'm sick, to talk me back to sleep when I'm restless in the night and most of all to quash my worries. But at the moment I am having to, but I also know that I have you, Alexis, my dad and all of my friends once I have told them all, behind me and I will survive it, and no matter what you know that Alexis and myself are always here for you, and I'm sure my dad would always be open to you calling him and talking about it to him if you needed to." Kate pulled Martha into a hug and held her there, she knew the older woman hadn't talked about Rick since his disappearance and she knew just how much better talking about something like this was for anybody. **

**"****Now come on Katherine lets go and properly celebrate this news of yours," Martha exclaimed whilst jumping to her feet and dragging Kate with her. "Now that is something I will gladly do!" was the only response a very glad Beckett could give whilst being dragged in the direction of her best friend and Alexis.**

**Now she just had to tell her father, the boys and her captain. She had a plan that would need some serious help for how she would tell her father and the boys but Captain Gates, she didn't really know how to approach that one but maybe Martha could be some help with that. ****_Later _****Kate thought, ****_first I need to enlist Lanie, Alexis and Martha to help me tell the boys and my father. This should be fun!_**

* * *

**please review:)**


End file.
